


Fun Time

by peachtasticpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Desperation, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Omorashi, Teasing, Wetting, if you can call it dry....., only a little bit of that but i'm still tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: Nathan gets desperate to pee while watching a show with his girlfriend. They stop the show so him and Cynthia can have some fun with it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> OwO what's this? Another piss fic? Yeah
> 
> Also like one of my other fics, one of the characters in this one has a lisp, too
> 
> ALSO I couldn't think of a better name for this

Nathan's legs dangled off the side of Cynthia's bed as he sat on the edge of it. Next to him laid Cynthia, who was on her stomach, using her hands and arms to keep her head supported. Both of the teenagers were focused on the television. Since it was the weekend, the teens had decided they'd binge some anime. With the new season of it coming out soon, the two weebs wanted to refresh their minds a little and catch up on some things. And to make things better, Cynthia's parents weren't home. Nor was her younger sister. They didn't need to worry about any interruptions.

A sudden shiver ran up Nathan's back, which caused him to cross his ankles. A sudden realization hit him. All the soda he was drinking while watching anime was finally catching up to him. He needed to piss.

Resisting the urge to grab himself, Nathan's shaky hands dug into the fabric of his jeans. He began to bounce his leg a bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure off of his bladder.

"You're...awfully squirmy right now.." Cynthia said in her monotone voice, eyeing her boyfriend.

Embarrassed, Nathan felt his cheeks getting warm as he rubbed his thighs together. "I'm fine, Thynthie." He cringed, ashamed that he couldn't even say his own girlfriend's name. Stupid, dumb lisp. At least Cynthia thought it was adorable. That was the only pro. But it still upset him, considering Cynthia was the only person who liked Nathan's lisp. Pretty much everyone else would tease and make fun of him for it.

"Huh.. If you say so, then...." Cynthia shrugged as her gaze went back to the TV.

After a quiet sigh, Nathan bit his lip. He needed to pee pretty badly but he was too scared to tell Cynthia that. Hell, he was too afraid to even ask where the bathroom was. Having a shy bladder was just something that ran in his family. That was probably the only chance he'd get to be able to use the bathroom. Plus, he didn't want to interrupt their marathon. Nathan just sorta hoped that Cynthia would need a bathroom break. At least that would give him an excuse to go without embarrassing himself.

And to make matters even worse, Nathan could feel himself getting a hard-on. He shifted his position a little bit, trying to hide his boner without making it too obvious. He wanted to bash his acne covered face off of a wall. This was absolute torture for the poor lad.

A few minutes passed and Nathan's squirming was just starting to get worse. He knew very well that if he didn't just swallow his pride and go to the bathroom soon, it would just end in disaster. If he wet himself in front of his girlfriend, in her room, on her bed, his life would be over. She'd probably think he was disgusting. Their relationship would probably end. Cynthia would tell everyone at school about what happened and Nathan would be bullied for the rest of his life. He shook his head. That's a ridiculous thought. As embarrassing as asking for the bathroom was, Nathan understood that it was a much better option than ruining his girlfriend's bed.

Nathan took a deep breath and tried to speak.

No sound came out.

Taking a deep breath, Nathan tried to focus on the show. Him panicking made him miss some of the things that was happening. No matter how hard Nathan tried to fixate on the TV, he just couldn't. His urge to piss was too strong. The aching bladder of his was too much of a distraction. He could feel his underwear starting to get a little damp. A whimper escaped from his lips as he slowly crossed one leg over the other. His trembling hands slowly slid off of his thighs and landed between them. He grabbed his crotch and squeezed, trying to prevent himself from peeing all over the bed.

"Oh. I see... what's going on..." Cynthia's sudden talking made Nathan jump a bit, which caused him to release another spurt of urine into his underwear. Luckily for him, it wasn't staining his pants yet.

A small grin crept upon Cynthia's face as she looked at her boyfriend. Her heart was beating faster, as she was aroused by her boyfriend's situation. Seeing him desperate was just so cute.

"Awww... Does someone need...to go potty?" She cooed. The pitch of her voice raised. She used the type of tone you'd use for a dog or a baby. It was always surprising to hear Cynthia do something like this. Her voice was always so monotone and lacked any hints of emotion. Same goes for her face. She always wore a blank stare. Seeing it change into a cheeky grin was strange.

Nathan's entire face turned a dark shade of red, too flustered to respond. He could feel the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. Of all things, he didn't want his goth gf to see him like this. But at the same time, maybe it was better like this. Now that Cynthia knew about his predicament, he could get up and deal with this dire situation.

"Hm," The goth girl raised her chin a little as she continued to watch her boyfriend squirm. She turned to the TV, grabbing the remote and pausing the show. "Let's take a quick break." She said, her voice going back to it's natural monotone.

The boy let out a sigh of relief and stood up rather slowly. He immediately doubled over, keeping his hands between his legs. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you go to the bathroom." Cynthia declared.

Nathan's heart dropped in his chest upon hearing that. He was starting to feel like his bladder would explode if he didn't get to a toilet in the next five minutes. Hell, at this point, 5 minutes was still probably too much for him.

"C'mon, Thynthie, I really need to go." Nathan's words dissolved into a whimper at the end of the sentence Another, bigger spurt of pee escaped from him, causing him to quickly cross his legs and bounce up and down. His pants were starting to get stained and his bladder was begging for release.

"Lay down. On the floor, though," Cynthia said, her eyes full of lust. "It'll be...much easier to clean up afterwards....that way."

"But-"

"Lay _down._ " She demanded, grinning as she saw him wince. Nodding, Nathan followed his girlfriend's instructions. As slowly and as carefully as he could be, he laid down on the hardwood floor. His entire body trembled because of how badly he needed to go. At least now that he was on the floor, he didn't have to worry about having an accident on Cynthia's bed. It was a nice bed, too. Knowing Cynthia's family, Mr. and Mrs. Collins surely must've spent a lot on it.

He let out a sudden gasp as his girlfriend grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his lap. He closed his eyes and turned his head the other way as he heard her giggle. Nathan had forgotten that this whole ordeal was making him hard, and surely Cynthia had noticed that. With a grin, she hovered over her desperate boyfriend, pinning him down.

"Are you turned on by this? You're such a pervert....." 

Nathan nodded in response. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no denying the fact that he was a very pervy person. All the humiliation and how badly he needed to pee was overwhelming and made him horny. This ordeal just kept getting worse. With a whimper, Nathan pressed his knees together as tightly as possible, restlessly squirming underneath the other.

Cynthia pushed her boyfriend's shaking legs apart and started to knee him in the crotch. This made his bladder give up a little, releasing another spurt of urine that soaked his jeans even more, even getting his girlfriend's knee wet.

"Hold it." Cynthia said in a demanding tone.

Nathan nodded and continued to squirm. He shoved his hands between his legs, only for Cynthia to remove them. Although he was as hard as a rock right now, he still wasn't sure he'd be able to hold it. He'd probably end up coming and pissing himself anyways if his girlfriend continued what she was doing.

And of course she did. 

Cynthia continued to rub the other's junk with her knee, a huge grin on her face. She kept this up for a little while before a better idea crossed her mind. The goth positioned herself to be sitting on his lap and she began to hump him. She grabbed Nathan's shoulders and dug her black painted nails into the soft fabrics of his orange hoodie. Her clothed pussy rubbed against his erect cock. Every soft moan that escaped from Nathan's mouth turned her on even more. She went faster, causing more pee to dribble out of her boyfriend, creating a bigger wet spot on his pants.

Nathan heaved and came. Luckily, or not so luckily for him, with his pants already being soaked, it was impossible to tell that he had jizzed himself, too.

Panting, Cynthia stopped humping and stared down at her boyfriend. Her hands slowly trailed down his chest and landed on his lower stomach. She pressed down a little, smiling as her boyfriend practically thrashed underneath her weight.

"Let it out." She soothed, rubbing his bladder.

Covering his face, Nathan's entire body relaxed as his bladder relaxed, releasing all the urine that had been held inside for so long. He moaned as his pants got soaked with the warmth of his piss. The feeling of relief was overwhelming. Easily one of the best feelings he had ever felt. 

Cynthia's eyes lit up as she watched him piss himself. His urine spread and soaked the both of the teens, a puddle pooling beneath them. 

Once the stream of pee slowed and finally came to a complete stop, the two sat there panting, making eye contact. Cynthia slowly stood up, eyeing the damage that had been done. Nathan sat up and stared at the puddle he made, wincing.

"Thorry,, I'm, I'm tho thorry,," He whined.

"No, no. It's fine. That was... hot." Cynthia said with a smile. "I'll be... right back.." She got up and left the room.

She came back a few seconds later with a pink, frilly dress and a mop. 

"It's... my sister's but I figured it might.. fit you.." She threw it on the bed for him and went to her dresser, getting a new dress for herself, too. 

Nathan sighed. At least wearing a dress wasn't half as embarrassing as everything else that happened today. Plus, he liked to wear dresses. They were adorable.

The two teenagers changed out of their soaked clothing and into the new dresses. They had mopped up the piss puddle and put their clothes in the wash, hoping their clothes would be done before anyone else got home. They also sprayed some air freshener to be rid of the stench.

They sat back down on the bed and continued their anime marathon as if what happened didn't just happen. Cynthia rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, smiling. Nathan returned the smile and put an arm around her shoulder.


End file.
